


Uma taça de vinho, por favor.

by DonCoelho19



Series: Call Me When You're Sober [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Pequeno tolo. Isso os dois eram.Pequenos mentirosos. Isso os dois eram.Escondiam-se sobre uma fachada mentirosa de quem realmente eram, e o que que realmente desejavam. Isso os dois faziam.Mentiam e bebiam para esconder suas dores. Isso os dois faziam.Outros também, mas principalmente os dois...
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya
Series: Call Me When You're Sober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Uma taça de vinho, por favor.

A mesa estava impecavelmente posta. Pratos do mais elegante material, talheres de prata, guardanapos de linhos, comida em peças de vidro colorido, porcelana para a sobremesa, vasos com belas flores, garrafas com vinho e champanhe. Shun nunca gostara realmente de festas. De jantares em família, naquela falsidade que se instalava, muitas vezes, entre pessoas que não se gostavam, mas que deveriam estar no mesmo local.

Ikki, por exemplo, estava ao seu lado, cotovelos encostados na mesa, uma postura mal educada, olhar perdido pro nada, não querendo estar ali. Aniversario da deusa, obrigação de estarem ali. Todos juntos, reunidos, fingindo que se gostavam, que feridas cicatrizaram, que magoas e traições foram apagadas. Todos os cavaleiros de Atena. Todas aquelas constelações.

_E ele._

_Ele_ estava lá.

Próximo aos cavaleiros de ouro, rindo e brincando, sorrindo, rindo alto, com aquela risada meio escandalosa, meio musical que ele tinha. Os olhos verdes brilhando, os cabelos castanhos sedosos emoldurando o rosto bonito, que ainda parecia ser de menino. O homem mais poderoso entre eles. Um dos cavaleiros mais fortes, um homem de coragem, que nunca desistia, aquele que conquistara o coração da deusa.

Sorriu meio amargo, e tomou nas mãos à delicada taça de cristal, repleta do liquido vermelho, levando aos lábios finos, que se crispavam em escarnio, e solvendo o vinho. Seu irmão ao seu lado já não prestava atenção ao nada. Prestava atenção nele, como sempre prestara, sabendo, bem provavelmente, o que ele pensava. Sorrindo também de escarnio, os olhos muito escuros cheios de uma ironia maliciosa.

Sim, porque o irmão não sorriria ao vê-lo apaixonado por alguém que não lhe amava? Por que ele mesmo não sorria ao viver um amor unilateral, que de nada servia para ele? A vida era assim. Ela fodia com você, e sabe o que você tem que fazer? Sorrir. Sorrir como se gostasse da dor e do sofrimento que ela lhe causava. Por que senão ela lhe machucava mais, ainda mais. Usava aquela dor contra você, e então você nunca se levantava.

Queria ficar bêbado, queria esquecer-se do amor que sentia, do desejo que brotava em seu coração, da vontade de sorrir quando o via, dos beijos que trocavam, dos toques que partilhavam sobre uma cama. Queria esquecer-se de vê-lo com mulheres, desfilando a sua frente, a cada semana com uma nova, queria esquecer-se de ter que cuidar de um bêbado, que gemia seu nome, mas que no dia seguinte nunca se lembrava de si; queria esquecer-se da dor que lhe acometia o coração. Queria sorrir ironicamente para tudo aquilo. Conseguir outro homem para colocar em sua cama, e em seu coração. Candidatos nunca faltavam. Faltava a ele querer.

Saiu da mesa, não aguentaria por muito tempo aquela tensão entre as classes de cavaleiros, não aguentaria por muito tempo o sorriso radiante de Saori, não aguentaria por muito tempo ver Seiya sorrindo para outros. Tão livre, tão desimpedido, tão feliz. Aquele sorriso, aquela alegria, aquele lábios que proferiam palavras engraçadas, aqueles olhos brilhando, tudo aquilo deveria ser só seu.

Dirigiu-se a varanda, uma nova taça em mãos. Por si estaria levando mais taças, mas iria se comportar. Sempre se comportara, sempre fora o certo, nunca o errado. A varanda dava para o mar, trazendo cheiro de sal, de maresia. Trouxe o cheiro das comidas na mesa, da bebida em sua mão, o cheiro de perfume dele, reconhecível por si a distancia, e o cheiro do seu irmão.

Ikki parecia preocupado consigo. Mesmo com os vagos sorrisos irônicos, as piadinhas que soltava, e a aparente despreocupação, ele não era assim. Seus olhos muito escuros pareciam muito velhos. Preocupados com tudo. Tristes por algo que já havia passado, e que ainda vivia. Ele também tinha seus próprios problemas. Os dois tinham vinho em mãos, o mais velho uma garrafa, o jeito despretensioso de se encostar a grade da varanda. O mais jovem uma taça, sentado corretamente num divã ali por perto. Quem via acreditava ver alguém com vida organizada e outro não. Na verdade poderia até ser ao contrário. Mas os dois estavam perdidos. O amor era a coisa mais doce, e mais complicada que podemos vir a sentir alguma vez na vida.

— O que você vai fazer? - ele lhe perguntou, tomando um gole da garrafa. Um filete da bebida escorreu dos lábios cheios do irmão, descendo pelo pescoço e sendo sorvido pela blusa negra.

— O que me resta fazer?

— Assassiná-lo.

Riu de Ikki, da forma despretensiosa, dos olhos escuros e sofridos que se dirigiam a certo loiro entre os santos de ouro...

— Além disso...? - Um suspiro cansado, uma garrafa de vinho sendo findada rapidamente.

— Termine isso. Limpe os pratos que se acumulam sujos na sua mesa. Siga em frente.

Por um momento a brisa marítima sobrou, e pareceu-lhe um vago sinal. De que ele não sabia.

* * *

Chovia o suficiente para ser comparado a um diluvio bíblico, mas era apenas a época de chuva, então nem era tão surpreendente assim. Um cigarro e uma taça de vinho tinto lhe aqueciam enquanto observava a chuva em uma poltrona a janela de vidro. Observava os pingos gordos, que batiam no vidro como tiros, alguns ricocheteando com uma força impressionante, outros escorrendo pela superfície como se fossem lagrimas. Cada trovão que soava lá fora era como um tiro em sua cabeça, talvez pelo som forte que repercutia por toda a cidade, talvez pela sensibilidade que a quinta taça de vinho lhe trazia.

Seiya ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar no que havia se tornado. Procurava no reflexo dos seus olhos verdes no vidro da janela, do seu reflexo do escarlate do vinho, o garoto correto, de boa índole, com bons conceitos, corajoso, que nunca desistia, que havia sido. Que as pessoas acreditavam que ele ainda era. Procurava em si algo que merecia ser amado. Sabia ser amado, mas porque? Olhava-se, se observava, se policiava em procura de alguma beleza interior, ou alguma beleza física.

Alguma característica que justificasse aquilo. O amor que sabia que era sentido por si.

Talvez tivesse um olhar firme, mas não encontrava isso. Também não encontrava um sorriso bonito, um nariz afilado, lábios finos e bem feitos, uma risada ridícula, mas cativante. Qualquer coisa em sua personalidade, qualquer gosto, mãos finas e fortes, admiráveis... Talvez um osso proeminente no pulso, que de alguma forma era charmoso. Deuses, qualquer coisa servia. Nem que fossem seus cílios, a forma com que o cabelo nunca estava realmente arrumado. Qualquer maldita coisa servia.

Mas o vidro a sua frente não refletia nada demais, nada de importante, nada de espetacular, nada de notável. Só poderia, então, partir do pressuposto que Shun era louco. Que os sentimentos que o outro admitira para si, com os profundos olhos verdes muito sérios, a expressão fechada, no rosto normalmente gentil, só podia acreditar que aquilo era loucura. Que aquilo não fazia sentido. E mesmo assim aqueles sentimentos pareciam doer tanto nele, senti-los era tão fisicamente doloroso, que a dor dele refletiu na de Seiya e doeu na dor de dele.

Doeu a dor e o arrependimento, a culpa e o amor. Poderia ser louco e egoísta, poderia ser sem motivo algum, mas Seiya sabia, sentia-se amado. Em cada toque, olhar, palavra dita e não dita, gestos, a cada maldita vez que ele balançava o longo cabelo sobre o ombro, qualquer coisa. Aqueles malditos sorrisos lindos que chegavam até os olhos, até a alma. Ele sabia que era amado. Quantas pessoas no mundo podem dizer isso? Quantas pessoas no mundo podem notar isso?

E era uma sensação tão estranha... Imaginava que deveria ser algo bom, que deveria sentia-se feliz, mas não. Pois o que o outro sentia, e a cada palavra que o outro lhe dirigia, a cada toque que sentia na sua pele, a cada beijo terno que era dado em seus lábios, a cada vez que era coberto enquanto dormia, a cada comida preparada no meio da noite, a cada gesto e ação do outro percebia o quanto era um lixo. Era um egoísta. Era mesquinho. Era um grande idiota, tolo. Não merecia nada daquilo.

Nunca fizera nada por merecer, nunca faria nada que fosse tão bom, nunca teria nada em si que justifica-se, nunca chegaria aos pés do outro. Mas queria chegar. Queria que Shun se sentisse amado. Mas em vez disso o que fazia? Escondia de todos. Machucava o moreno. E pior, sentia o mesmo. Sentia amor. Amava tanto a Shun que chegava a doer. Amava os olhos verdes como esmeraldas, que brilhavam com uma luz que não havia em nenhuma outra pessoa, amava a forma com que ele sorria, com o canto dos lábios se levantando de leve, e os dentes brancos aparecendo enquanto os olhos se repuxavam nos cantos. Achava linda a forma com que ele ficava sempre inquieto na cadeira, principalmente quando estavam numa roda de amigos, e ele queria claramente estar mais perto de si. Como ele nunca se comportava da forma normal quando estavam juntos. Constantemente estava animado demais para ficar quieto, constantemente estava ocupado demais para ficar parado.

Amava como ele era magro e forte, magro, mas não pálido. Como o cabelo era grosso e macio em suas mãos. Amava a personalidade doce e forte, mesmo que aquilo fosse paradoxal. Amava tantas coisas nele que poderia continuar as nomeando até o fim da vida. Tudo o que não encontrava em si, encontrava nele.

E Shun havia dado um simples fim aquilo. Porque uma hora não dá mais. Havia dito tudo o que queria, limpado os pratos e exposto as cartas a mesa, deixando, assim, um Seiya atônito para trás. Sem saber o que fazer, como lidar e como agir. Um Seiya que olhava a chuva cair lá fora e queria entrar nela, correr atrás de Shun e gritar ao mundo todo o quanto o amava. Dormir todas as suas noites ao lado dele. Assumir o que quisesse assumir. Andar de mãos dadas na rua e fazer... Tudo o que sentissem vontade de fazer. Dar a Shun tudo o que ele merecia.

A porta estava lá. Não havia ninguém em casa para lhe impedir. A chuva não diminuía. Shun morava no fim da rua com o irmão – que poderia muito bem lhe matar, mas não a creditava que Ikki estivesse em casa. Levantou-se, terminou a taça de vinho, tragou o cigarro até o fim, sentia-se decidido e com medo. O som da porta de abrindo, escadas a sua frente, prontas para serem descidas.

O som da porta sendo fechada.

* * *

Chovia tanto lá fora que parecia-lhe que o céu iria cair por cima de sua cabeça, quando menos esperasse, e realmente achava aquilo bonito. Ninguém na rua, arvores caídas, lagrimas silenciosas sendo derramadas pela cidade, colocando medo em todos, encharcando e limpando as ruas. Da janela da sala via tudo aquilo, uma taça de vinho em mãos, a lareira acessa, num fogo cadenciado, que crepitava. Ás vezes tirava os olhos da chuva, que observava de maneira cínica, pensando no quanto as pessoas eram bobas de fugir de uma coisa simples como a chuva, que na verdade era tão doce... Mas não entendiam que ela vinha para ser doce e forte, limpar as impurezas, fazer florescer o novo, e as vezes matar o velho, e então a temiam... Então tirava os olhos da chuva, e observava o fogo, as labaredas quentes, a força, o calor, o objeto de desejo de pessoas, na qual se reuniam ao redor deste e cantavam, comiam e festejavam, se protegiam, e esqueciam-se de que o fogo era perigoso, queimava tudo por onde passava, enquanto se alimentava e deixava tudo sem viva para trás, enquanto aquecia. Talvez fossem delírios causados pelo vinho, mas pensava naquelas coisas e comparava seu relacionamento com Seiya com o fogo, enquanto ele deveria ser chuva, meio incompreensível, forte, destruindo tudo o que tivesse no caminho, e sendo, só as vezes, inconveniente. Mas ele fora fogo, queimando tudo e deixando apenas um vago calor para trás.

Ikki estava lá, na sala, se movendo devagar no sofá, meio adormecido, meio lendo um livro, meio bebendo do vinho e do chocolate quente que ele havia preparado. Seu irmão parecia forte e firma, alguém que decide o que quer e vai atrás, que nunca está perdido. Mas quem não está perdido nessa vida? E ela não era uma exceção tão grande assim a regra, e parecia perdido, sem saber o que fazer, qual a próxima escolha a ser feita. Enquanto observava aquilo sabia que era só um protelamento da dor. Quando tomara sua escolha e terminara tudo com Seiya doeu, quase mais do que doía estar com ele, mas ferida cauterizada é ferida que sara mais rápido. o Moreno precisava cauterizar sua dor e sua ferida, e estaria ali pelo irmão, como ele estivera por si. Por enquanto só sentia, devagar, as bordas de seu coração partido em dois, se fechando, e já podia ver no que havia errado, no que estava certo, e quais teriam sido as decisões acertadas caso quisesse e pudesse continuar com aquele relacionamento. Bem que podia continuar, vontade não falta, saudade dos lábios e do sorriso do outro também não. Mas um relacionamento é coisa de dois, e você não pude lutar sozinho contra a maré.

Rolou a taça de vinho em mãos, velha amiga, e se lembrou da época em que odiava a bebida. Não podia odiá-la agora, já eram bons amigos, daqueles que conhecem os defeitos um do outro, sabem o quanto cada um é um filho da puta, mas permanecem juntos, porque, de certa forma, se amam. Findou a bebida, resolvendo dar um tempo de vinho e bebidas, só em ocasiões especiais, datas comemorativas, ou tardes chuvosas como aquelas, onde a bebida lhe aquecia mais do que o fogo. Afinal, odiava chocolate quente, para delírio de seu irmão.

Queria e não queria levantar-se da poltrona, preso num estado de contemplação do passado, meio anestesiado pela dor, sentindo vontade de ter o outro entre seus braços, sentado em seu colo, sorrindo daquela forma que só ele sabia sorrir, que era extremamente linda. Com os olhos que brilhavam ao vê-lo, parecendo tão contente, ingênuo, e... Não sabia, não havia nenhum grande motivo para amar Seiya, apenas amava, com os defeitos e qualidades.

Um trovão cortou o céu no mesmo momento que a som da companhia ressoou pela casa. Franziu o cenho, sem entender quem estaria batendo a porta naquela hora da tarde, com toda aquela chuva caindo lá fora. Levantou-se, apenas para ver o mundo girar e voltar a sentar. Por isso que ia passar um tempo sem beber, estava perdendo o senso do quanto podia beber sem se embebedar, e querendo cada vez mais estar com uma garrafa de algo alcoólico em mãos. Estava se livrando de todos os seus vícios devagar, primeiro o moreno, agora a bebida. Seu irmão, observador, percebeu sua falta de condições de ir abrir a porta, e levantando-se do sofá, meio se arrastando foi atender a porta. Sua curiosidade não era grande o suficiente para acompanhar o mais velho com o olhar, queria ficar olhando a chuva, ou o fogo, se perdendo em lembranças doces, que poderiam ser comparadas a drogas.

– Você já molhou meu tapete, não molhe meu carpete também – ouviu a voz meio arrastada, meio cínica do irmão, e por fim resolveu olhar o visitante.

O visitante estava molhado até os ossos, com o cabelo grudado no rosto e na nuca, assim como a roupa. As gotas formavam cristais nos cílios finos, ficando presas no canto do olhos como lagrimas, ele limpou o rosto com o antebraço, de um jeito fofo que só ele fazia, e moveu-se desconfortável no meio da sala. Não conseguia se levantar, além do peso da bebida a gravidade lhe fazia ficar pregado a poltrona, e seu coração batia forte e rápido no peito, como se tivesse corrido uma longa maratona. Ikki se retirou da sala, indo para seu quarto, bem provável, e Shun ainda não conseguia se mover, apenas observar Seiya parado no meio da sua sala molhando tudo.

O moreno, por fim, de moveu, vindo se prostrar próximo aos seus pés, fazendo careta para a garrafa de vinho próxima. Suspirando ele encostou a cabeça molhada em seu joelho, e mãos frias procuraram as suas, para apertarem forte.

– Desculpa, sim? Por todas as babaquices, por todas as vezes que te chamei bêbado, apenas... me desculpe, por favor, eu realmente a... – interrompeu a frase do outro, não queria ouvir as palavras agora. Então trouxe o outro para mais perto e tomou os lábios frios nos seus, os envolvendo num beijo estranhamente calmo.

Não queria ouvir nenhum ‘’eu te amo’’ agora, o pedido de desculpas já bastara. Queria apenas ver no que aquilo daria. Se ele poderia parar de fazer reuniões entre ele, o vinho, uma dor no peito, e o rosto do moreno em suas memorias.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
